


Always by Your Side

by artemis17



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Slash if you squint, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis17/pseuds/artemis17
Summary: What if Bertie and Jeeves lived many lives?Drabble - Avengers!BertieOriginally written for IndeedSir weekly drabble challengePrompt : Alternative Universe





	1. By your side

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble:Avengers!Bertie  
> Wrote this after I watched first Avengers movie, so heavy reference the movie.  
> My first fanfic, revised since then.  
> Inspired by this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WB9slRfl9DQ

“Big man in a suit of armor.” Captain said heatedly, “Take that off, what are you? “

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Well, maybe not as genius as Jeeves is…

“Who’s Jeeves? “ dash it! Did I muse it out loud?

“JARVIS, I mean.”

“Stark, you built JARVIS.”                                                   

“Always consider him my alter ego. We all know how brilliant I am, can’t help myself.”

 

“Jeeves, close call, what?”

“Indeed, Sir.”

“Can’t a man just be himself under pressured circumstances? This is a dash stressful one.”

“Indeed, Sir.”

Jeeves still disapprove the color of iron suit.

Identities be can changed, but some things never.


	2. Till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Pepper get the to-be last call from Tony ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZk4U9pxOVo  
> 

“I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you.”

Some things never change for B. Wooster or shall I say Tony Stark.

A blighter, even in this universe.

 

“Stark, you know that’s a one way trip.”

“This is extremely dangerous, Sir.”

“It’s for the best, what?

”Should I call Miss Potts?”

My tendency to attract unsuitable female will no doubt always remain. Except for Pepper, but she’s more family.

“Consider the engagement off, Jeeves.”

“May I wish you good luck, Sir?”

“You may, Jeeves.”

“I am extremely proud of you, Bertram.”

That’s all I need for this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested to read the original challenge  
> http://indeedsir.livejournal.com/1046143.html#comments


End file.
